


the intimacy of hands

by bluezcherry



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Hands, M/M, Massage, Mentors, Sensual Play, Swearing, Touch-Starved, Touching, branch is a bit, kind of, kinda wanna make this a series but this for now :D, not quite smut apparently, pre branchaz, teachin branch abt sexy stuff lol, well. just chaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluezcherry/pseuds/bluezcherry
Summary: Branch decides he needs someone to teach him some more... advanced sexual skills. But his best choice for a teacher is one of the more annoying people in his life at the moment.
Relationships: Branch/Chaz (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	the intimacy of hands

**Author's Note:**

> hbkjhadglh hi!! >v< i'm super excited to finally start posting my more spicy fics... hope everyone enjoys! :D

"You're telling me..." Branch drew out the words in disbelief, "...that you can get a person worked up just by touching their  _ face."  _

"Yes," Chaz nodded, looking smug. But then, he almost always looked smug. 

Branch folded his arms. "You know what? I don't believe you."

Chaz seemed almost heartbroken. His hand even clutched a bit at his chest hair. "Branch! You don't trust me?" He seemed to reconsider. "Wait. No. You don't believe in my  _ sexual prowess?"  _ He waggled his eyebrows on the last two words.

Branch groaned, unable to resist sneering a bit. "Ugh. No, I believe that you're experienced, that's why I wanted to  _ ask  _ you about... things," he gestured to the notebook by his side, "but I find it hard to believe the  _ face  _ is such an erogenous zone. Heck, the  _ hair  _ would be more believable."

Chaz chuckled. "Oh, I can get someone more than  _ worked up  _ with their hair..." he murmured to himself. "But! That's not the point I wanted to make. How about I prove it to you?"

Branch blinked. "...what."

"I'll prove it to you! Let me touch your face. Oh, don't give me that look, you know I was going to have to touch you eventually, at least it's just something that's already exposed instead of somewhere I'd have to remove a few articles of clothing for."

Branch rolled his eyes.  _ "Fine.  _ Prove to me that you can get me worked up with just my face and your fingers." He gestured to the general area, settling in a bit more comfortably on the counter he was sitting on.

But Chaz wasn't having any of that. He shook his head,  _ tsk _ ing with every turn. "No, no, no, I need  _ enthusiastic consent,  _ not just 'fine' and resigned grumpiness."

Branch groaned, louder this time and more like a scream of frustration. "Ugh! I just, I'm not that kind of attracted to you!"

"...what?"

"Oh, yeah, I know it's a shock, but I'm not. It's not like with me and, and Hickory, or Poppy or something. I'm not going to melt just because it's  _ your  _ hands touching me. That's how it works, right? Because as attractive as you are, I don't think that's gonna get me turned on."

"Ah, I see the confusion," Chaz drawled. "No, it's not dependent on you being so attracted to me that anything works, though that can be a factor depending on your technique. No, I mean I genuinely know zones on your face that can be stimulated in an erotic way,  _ especially  _ based on what I know about you specifically."

Branch thought about it for a moment. He decided, just as an experiment... "Alright. Yes, touch my face and let's see if this works." He realized he had a lot more enthusiasm in his voice as he considered it, just because he was curious. 

_ "That's  _ what I'm looking for!" Chaz cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Then suddenly, his demeanor changed. It was more... predatory. Branch felt suddenly scrutinized, but... retrospectively? Like Chaz had already analyzed him and was simply going over his notes again as his eyes raked across Branch's face. 

Chaz gently placed just the tips of his fingers on the left side of Branch's face, carefully drawing them down his cheek. He pressed his thumb on Branch's chin, just beneath his lip, and his index finger drew under his chin and tilted Branch's head up, just slightly. 

Branch... found himself breathing just a bit faster. 

His head was tilted side to side, barely noticeable except that Chaz was so intimate. He gave Branch a smile, something so much gentler than his usual smirk. In his half lidded eyes, Branch realized he could see a subtle heart shape in the pupils. 

Chaz's other hand was suddenly on the other cheek, cupping it gently, and Branch nearly gasped at the shock, realizing he had been so drawn into Chaz's eyes. The fingers of this hand slowly moved over blue skin until they were tucked just behind the turn of his jaw, tugging slightly when they settled in the crook made by the bone. 

Branch found himself drawn forward, breath shuddering. His hands gripped the edge of the counter, even though there was no chance of him falling off, not with Chaz this close, practically between his knees yet still not touching him except on his  _ face.  _

The first hand had moved now, mirroring the other in gently holding him by the jaw. Fingers gently rubbed, sometimes drifting into the soft underside where his neck began, and Branch had never realized that the spot was so  _ sensitive.  _ It was some combination of protected from the world by being tucked below the ear and above the collar, and never really being specifically notable until now. 

He realized he was making noises, high breathy whines that he would be embarrassed about if this weren't so fucking  _ distracting.  _

The hands were moving again, wrists tilting up so that the tips of Chaz's fingers still were settled mostly behind the jaw, but now the thumbs and the bit of skin between them and his fingers were rubbing against the underside of Branch's ears. 

Oh, he  _ already  _ knew  _ those  _ were sensitive. 

He whined again, ears twitching for more stimulation, but all he got was a deep chuckle. 

"Just your face, I said," even as he swiped one of his thumbs across an earlobe, inciting a gasp and a jolt, his knee jumping as an electric spark shot down his spine.

Those thumbs kept drifting up, moving just right to rub against peach fuzz but not the skin itself. It made Branch feel like he was about to jump right out of his skin, and he barely had enough brainpower to wonder when he'd become so over-sensitized. 

Suddenly, or not so suddenly based on how  _ long  _ it took for those fingers to  _ move,  _ Chaz rubbed Branch's temples, gently pressing like he was trying to stave off a headache but in mirror.

Branch felt his shoulders drop, like Chaz had pressed some button on his stress. The pressure wasn't enough to hurt right where all those nerves and veins gathered, but it was enough to be almost like an overly specific massage. In fact, this whole thing might have felt like that if Chaz wasn't using so much of a  _ lack _ of touch alongside pressure to make Branch lose his mind.

Chaz spoke again, but there was too much of a heat in his gut, too much looseness in his shoulders, to pay attention. He was barely seeing Chaz anymore, just focused on the  _ touch.  _ It was just a buzz of poetic words and humming that made Branch sigh. 

He had a moment to wonder if Chaz might be using his powers before the hands moved again.

Now the thumbs pressed at the bone just under and around his eyes, a gentle swipe at his stress wrinkles and a swirling pressure on his cheekbones. The heel of Chaz's hands rested at Branch's jaw, and Branch had the sudden, awful temptation to turn and kiss the palm of his hand. Not even romantically, just for more stimulation on some place with a bit more nerves, maybe for the sensation of the palm moving across his cheek. 

The hand he was tempted to kiss moved away, the other moving down, and Branch leaned forward again with a whine. The hand that was still there suddenly gripped him, the thumb reaching around and giving Chaz enough surface area to push Branch back onto the countertop. Branch's fingers trembled as he scrambled to get a grip again, and he was shocked by the fact that he hadn't realized how far he had been leaning forward, enough to fall off. 

"You ok?" he realized Chaz was asking, a gentle murmur in his ear, and he could feel the heat of the breath used to ask the question. Branch shuddered, sighing. After a moment of no movement, he whined... and when that didn't get Chaz to move again, and finally nodded and spoke. 

"Y... yeah," he panted, "I'm... I'm ok."

"Goood~" Chaz purred, drawing the word out as he carefully readjusted the hand he'd used to hold Branch up. Now, only the pinky and middle finger were being used to support Branch's chin, and even they seemed to be only there to guide. Chaz's thumb and forefinger were pressed on either side of his face, just where his teeth would connect if his mouth were open... well, more open than it was. Branch realized his lips were already parted, panting. 

Then, Chaz  _ squeezed. _

It was gentle, barely anything, just enough to start pressing into Branch's cheeks, but he was positioned  _ just  _ right and Branch was  _ just _ relaxed enough that his teeth were forced apart, his jaw opened. He realized the other hand had come back at some point, fingertips resting at the back of his jaw to feel the movement, and  _ that  _ was something else entirely that just added to the feeling.

Branch knew his tongue was lolling out of his mouth a bit, but he couldn't help it, not now that his teeth were no longer a barrier holding it in. Chaz seemed to think it was amusing, Branch could hear him chuckle and his arm shook just a hint with the motion. 

The heel of the hand that had been barely registering until this point suddenly supported his open jaw more, holding it in place right at the joint, pressing again into that space. The thumb that had been helping hold Branch's mouth open swiped at his lip, and then began to press on the tongue that was practically falling out at this point. It was just a bit of pressure, just enough to press teeth against the back of his tongue, but it made Branch whine, though it wasn't like he hadn't been doing a lot of that for the past few minutes.

Had it only been minutes? It felt like  _ hours.  _ He wasn't sure of how much time had passed anymore.

The thumb pressed in deeper, behind his teeth, and he moaned around it, knowing he had to be drooling with how long his mouth had been open. He wanted to close his lips and suck, but his tongue was still trapped outside his mouth under the heel of the thumb, and his jaw was still held open by the other hand. He was trapped. 

And he wasn't scared of it. 

He just felt... not safe, that was reserved for being alone, or with Poppy and Hickory. But he at least felt content, like Chaz had flipped some switch that made him stop caring for a while. It was... nice. 

Branch's eyes drifted closed, feeling the hand holding his jaw open rubbing at that same soft spot at the beginning of his neck, and the hand with the thumb in his mouth tilting it up...

And then suddenly it was all gone. The hand that had been pawing at his jaw moved away, the thumb only there to support Branch's head as it rolled forward, the rest of the hand mostly supporting him from the shoulder. The other hand vanished for a moment, and then came back dry, holding up his chin again.

It didn't move for a long moment, and Branch finally pried his eyes open to look at Chaz.

And his smug, bastard face.

"Well?" he asked, smirking.

"Huh?" was all Branch could muster up, still  _ far _ too out of it. 

Chaz chuckled, and held Branch's shoulder and supported the back of his head as he gently tilted him back onto the counter, so that Branch could rest on it like a bed. As he slowly started registering the world a bit more, he realized that the soft thing under his head was hair. Chaz's hair. 

Chaz was sitting right beside him on the counter, leaning over so he could wipe Branch's face with a warm, wet cloth. Branch's face scrunched up, realizing it was probably being used to clean up drool. At least that was better than Chaz just leaving it to dry, he supposed.

"So?"

Branch finally had himself together enough that he could actually respond. "So... so what?"

"So, do you believe me now?"

Oh god,  _ that  _ was what the insufferable smirk was about. Branch made a sound of disgust, weakly smacking Chaz in the leg. All he got was a slightly more boisterous laugh. 

"Ugh, yes, I believe you." Branch groaned, realizing it had been long enough that his hard-on had already half faded. "...fuck you."

Chaz snickered, grin so wide he didn't even bother to keep his eyes open. "Fuck me yourself," he teased, swiping the washcloth near Branch's eyes. 

Branch hadn't realized he'd nearly cried. 

Or maybe he'd simply teared up from how  _ much  _ it all had been. 

He wasn't sure. 

He sighed, settling deeper into the soft pillow of hair Chaz had made for him. He was worn out from all of... that. 

"So, when you get rested up, you want to show me what you learned~?" Chaz suddenly purred in his ear, and Branch shrieked and nearly shoved the troll of the counter. Chaz nearly fell off on his own, laughing so hard. 


End file.
